Limbo City
Limbo City is the main setting of DmC: Devil May Cry. It is a city under the control of demons with an ignorant, brainwashed human population. Description Limbo City, like the rest of the world, is controlled by and his demon armies. They constantly observe the populace through demonic CCTV cameras, and seek to keep humanity complacent and weak. It is a well-developed city filled with skyscrapers and burroughs, and includes the Funland amusement park on Bellview Pier. Sites of interest include the Silver Sacks Tower, the Raptor News Tower, the Virility factory, St. Agares's Church, Devil's Dalliance, and Paradise. In early trailers, Dante is apprehended and taken to the Limbo City Police Department and is later transferred to the mental hospital, where he is kept chained to the wall and given the designation of 64432B. However, these locations are not seen or even referenced in the finished game. Points of interest Bellview Pier Bellview Pier is a Coney Island-inspired residential neighborhood, peninsula and beach located in the western district of Limbo City with its own carnival called "Funland" which contains the "Cobra" roller coaster and "Jackpot" arcade, a "Tarot" booth, and the "Hurricane" ride. Devil's Dalliance Devil's Dalliance is the city's most popular nightclub and it is run by the seductive demon mistress Lilith. Raptor News Tower Raptor News Tower is a tall One Times Square-esque skyscraper and the second tallest building in all of Limbo City and it is built, owned and operated by the Raptor News Corporation. It is where they monitor and spy on the planet's entire human populace through their network of satellites, routers and CCTV cameras. Silver Sacks Tower Silver Sacks Tower is the city's tallest skycraper with 2 angel-like wing features situated at the center of Limbo City and the world's most powerful investment bank. It is the headquarters of its namesake banking company called "Silver Sacks Investors" and they are both controlled by a wealthy investment banker named Kyle Ryder who is the demon king Mundus in his human disguise. This is also where the Hell Gate is located within his corporate office on the highest level of the building. St. Agares' Church St. Agares' Church (also known as Saint Agares' Church) is Limbo City's main cathedral used mainly in the worship of "God". St. Lamia's Orphanage St. Lamia's Orphanage (also known as Saint Lamia's Orphanage) is the demon-run orphanage where Sparda left his seven-year-old son Dante after Mundus attacked their mansion. And is where Dante escaped during his childhood. Virility Factory The Virility Factory is a namesake factory that produces, manufactures and merchandises Virility, planet Earth's "#1" soft drink. And where "The Succubus" lurks hidden and deep underneath the factory and where her secretions serves as the beverage's psychotropic ingredient. Gallery Street of Limbo.PNG|Dante walking down an empty street. Limbo Concept Art DmC.jpg|Concept art of Limbo City File:Environments CA 11 DmC.jpg|Limbo City File:Mission 4 CA 16 DmC.jpg|A concept art of the streets of Limbo City. Etymology The locations St Agares' Church and Saint Lamia's Orphanage reflect the corruption of the city; Lamia is a greek demon who was best known for having an appetite for children and Agares is a Duke of Hell. Background In Dante Alighieri's The Divine Comedy, Limbo is the first circle of Hell that Dante and Virgil enter. Limbo is portrayed as being an area where virtuous pagans reside in. Although the virtuous pagans in Limbo are shown to be good-natured individuals compared to the heretics of the sixth circle of Hell, their lack of Christian faith prevented them from entering Paradiso. The pier and amusement park is modeled after the in New York City, while the city as a whole resembles New York City. Trivia *In carnival Funland located in Bellview Pier, the player will come across a graffiti/poster named "4 Floors of Fun", depicting a woman with a skull head, holding her white dress from blowing up. This is a parody/reference to actress Marilyn Monroe in the film The Seven Year Itch. Her pose is a based on this photograph of Monroe: Photograph. es:Ciudad Limbo Category:DmC: Devil May Cry Category:DmC Locations